The Misfit Club
by Lovely Little Dove
Summary: Gumball and Darwin are in 8th grade! Will there be fights? Will love blossom? What will happen to them in there last year of Elmore Middle School? DarwinxOC GumballxOC AnaisxOC Rated T. Please R&R. Enjoy.
1. Karaoke Clubbin' and Romantic Nights

The Misfit Club

_(I do not own the Amazing World Of Gumball) _

Chapter 1; Karaoke Clubbin' and Romantic Nights

The four best friends entered the karaoke club, this was the first time there parents had let them all go out by there selves, they gave there children cell phones and pepper spray and sent them off to have a good time.

It was a kids karaoke club so it mostly just had songs from Disney movies, which sucked. They sat down at a table with four seats and got some juice to drink.

"I love going out to this place!" May giggled cheerfully. The worst part about the place, they choose random kids to sing.

Then it happened.

They chose May.

She giggled excitedly and hopped up there without effort.

She chose 'Down In New Orleans (Finale)' From the princess and the frog (DO NOT OWN) since it was her favorite movie and that was her favorite song from the movie.

The music started and she dramatically clasped the microphone.

Little did anyone expect she had a beautiful, powerful voice that would blow them away.

_In the south land, there's a city!_

_Way down on the river!_

_Where the women are very pretty, and all the men deliver!_

_They got music, it's always playing! _

_Starting the day time go all through the night!_

_And when you hear that music playing, hear what I'm saying make you feel alright!_

Darwin's eyes widened and he stood up in disbelief she could sing like that.

_Grab somebody, come on down! _

_Bring a paintbrush, we're painting the town!_

_There's some sweetness going around…_

_Dreams do come true in New Orleans…! _

She giggled and put the microphone back in it's rightful place.

Everyone's eyes were big, and they were silent.

Then the applause was like one big lion roar.

She walked down and sat back at the table.

Gumball and Ever's faces were priceless.

A few minutes later, it was officially 7:30, which meant they had an hour left.

They sat near a fence, on the other side of it was the ocean and the sun was setting over it.

Darwin and May sat on the fence and Gumball and Ever sat on the grass.

"This year sure has went by fast." Gumball muttered, sitting on the grass quietly.

"Yeah, I wish it would stop, or at least slow down…" Ever replied, the wind blew her lavender colored fur back along with Gumball's blue fur.

"Only a 2 weeks until we graduate for high school," Darwin said.

As the sun went down they all smiled, the atmosphere was so made Gumball feel like crap, since he had hid his love for Ever from her since he first met her.

He wished he had the courage to tell her how he felt.

But he didn't, he was a coward.

Every time he saw her his heart would beat fast and he'd get butterflies in his stomach.

He knew Darwin felt the same way for May.

Just seeing Ever do simple things, even just jotting notes down for school his heart would flutter with joy.

And every time another boy would get near her he would get protective of her and get jealous.

Gumball was silent when he saw that May and Darwin were holding hands, because he knew Darwin was REALLY shy.

So was he.

He felt Ever's warm fingertips meet his, and they slid there fingers between each other, Gumball blushed deep red and his pupils got tiny.

Darwin sighed, "I think it's about time I told you something important May," he whispered.

"What?" May asked.

"Um, I-I-I I have a m-m-m-major c-c-c-crush on y-y-y-you!" he stuttered, he hid his face in his hands.

She giggled.

"Me to!" she exclaimed joyfully.

"So do you want to be my girlfriend?" Darwin asked quickly.

"Sure!" May giggled, secretly, her heart was dancing in her frowned.

His extremely shy brother just told his best friend that's a girl that he's in love with her.

Gumball watched in jealousy.

He needs to ask Darwin for advice.

Then his jaw dropped when May started kissing Darwin.

He pulled back at first and then he started kissing her!

Ever had a confused look on her face as well.

Then they started getting into it.

"Darwin…"

"Darwin!""DARWIN!"Darwin released, "Huh?"

"Getting into it much?"

"Oops."

"Well, it's 8:00, WE HAVE TO GO NOW OR WE'LL GET BUSTED!" Gumball changed the subject, they all hopped up and ran without stopping.

They went there separate ways.


	2. 8th Grade Prom Party Chaos!

The Misfit Club

_(I do not own the Amazing World Of Gumball) _

_Okay, listen up. I know the murderer in the school thing has been done before, but this is my version and you have no right on judging what I want to write in my stories, so if you don't have anything nice to say don't say anything at all._

Chapter 2; 8th Grade Prom Party Chaos!

Ever sighed, she had no pride in her dress whatsoever, this would never impress Gumball!

She wore a light green dress that came to her knees with white heels and a sparkling bow in her hair.

Her dress was tight fitting and the sleeves were droopy at the ends.

She sighed and left her house and started to walk over to May's.

May giggled excitedly and flew out the door.

She wore a ballroom styled dress that was yellow and sparkly.

"EEEEK!" she squealed.

Ever frowned, May sure was lucky she had a date.

May squealed with excitement, then her driver drove she and may to the middle school.

Darwin was already waiting for May, he locked elbows with her and led her into the gymnasium where people were dancing, eating, and talking.

Ever sat on the bleachers by herself.

Then she saw Gumball take a seat next to her.

Gumball gulped.

"Ever, do you want to d-d-dance with me?" he blurted out quickly.

Ever smiled, "I'd love to." she replied.

He took her hand and tried to avid the stares, he blushed and sweat ran down his face.

He placed his arm behind her back, pulling her closer. Their arms were around each other and they both blushed.

Gumball smiled, Ever smiled as well and he released her, she flew sideways, then came back.

He spun her around and he laughed.

She laughed as he placed his hands on her back and she let her arms and head back and he spun her around, she pulled her face very close to his and there eyes began to shut.

Until they heard glass shatter and guns being shot.

They all watched in horror as a black figure walked into the room with a knife covered in blood.

Ever felt herself wanting to throw up when she saw that he had literally sliced Anton in half, blood splattered everywhere.

Everyone screamed and ran around.

Gumball actually picked ever up and ran, Darwin grabbed May's hand and ran, Tobias, Penny, Banana Joe and Teri followed all cramped there selves in the janitors closet.

They could hear people screaming, the blood drops hitting the slashing of the knife.

Ever turned around and threw up in the bucket of mop water.

Gumball put his arm around her was crying uncontrollably at the chaos happening.

"W-what do we do?" Penny whispered.

Gumball held back vomit in his mouth as he saw blood splatter on the window to the janitor's closet.

"I don't want to die at school!" Tobias said dramatically.

Then they heard silent crying and were quiet.

Then they heard the door creak, Gumball squinted his eyes and he and Ever wrapped their arms around each other.

It turned out it was just Alan.

He was crying, saying that the man had sliced Carmen into pieces.

Then they heard loud footsteps and a knife scraping against the lockers.

Gumball looked at Ever, it was now or never.

"I-I-I love you!" he exclaimed.

Ever quickly kissed him and the door flung open, revealing the killer.

Penny screamed as he decapitated Teri.

"Fuck fuckidy fuck fuck fuck!" Tobias yelled, he grabbed a nearby mop and stabbed the killer in the eye with it.

Penny was sobbing over her best friend Teri, being killed instantly.

He was about to stab Ever but Gumball moved in front of her and he slashed a big place in his shoulder.

Gumball's eyes filled with tears as his shirt began to get soaked with blood.

Ever gasped at the sight, Gumball let out whiny whimpers of pain.

Ever actually jumped in the air and kicked the man in the face.

She grabbed the knife by its blade and he slid it out from between her grasp, making a cut on her hand.

She jabbed her claw into his eye and he released it, he grabbed it and stabbed him.

She frowned and began to pray.

The police arrived and the ambulance took Gumball to the hospital.

Luckily, he didn't have a major injury.

But what about everyone else?

What about the dead students?

The dead teachers?

And who could have done this?

Everyone was shocked at the results.

It was Mr. Small!


	3. Darwin and May Fluff and RHAPE!

The Misfit Club

_(I do not own the Amazing World Of Gumball) THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING 3_

_-gives everyone cookies-_

Chapter 3; Darwin and May fluff and RHAPE!

Gumball's POV

I didn't understand.

Why would Mr. Small do that to all these innocent people?

Well, he did show signs of being irritated by the students.

He refused to talk to anyone and acted very mysterious.

May had been traumatized and Darwin had to stay with her for 4 hours yesterday.

Ever was perfectly fine besides the scar on her paw.

I was completely healed now, and slowly things were going back to normal.

Finally, after refusing to move for a week, May came outside with us.

We went to the park.

"Who wants to play truth or dare?" I asked evily.

"Me!" the 3 of us exclaimed in unison.

"Okay, Ever, You first." I smiled, she still wasn't my girlfriend since the chaos had probably wiped out what I had told her that night out of her brain.

"Darwin, truth or dare?" she asked, I could tell she had something evil In mind.

"Dare!" Darwin replied loudly.

"I dare you to sing 'My shiny teeth and me' (DO NOT OWN) as loud as you can, in front of everyone here!" she laughed.

Sweat ran down his face.

"Fine!" he cried.

He ran around the park screaming/singing it.

_When I'm feeling lonely!_

_Sad as I can be!_

_All by myself an uncharted island in an endless sea!_

_What makes me happy, feels me up with glee, _

_Those bones in my jaw that don't have a flaw my shiny teeth and me!_

We burst out into laughter and couldn't stop.

_My shiny teeth that twinkle, just like the stars in space!_

_My shiny teeth that sparkle, add beauty to my face!_

I fell off my seat laughing so hard, May was crying and Ever was rolling around.

_My shiny teeth that glisten, just like a Christmas tree!_

_You know they'll walk a mile just to see me smile, WOO! _

_My shiny teeth and me!_

He blushed from embarrassment.

The entire park sit in silence, then burst out into laughter.

He realized what he just did, and started laughing as well.

After 8 more minutes of laughing, we relaxed and it was Darwin's turn."Gumball, truth or dare?" he asked.

"Dare," I replied.

"I dare you to streak!" he exclaimed.

"WHAT!" I cried."Your not the one who had to sing 'My shiny teeth and me' In front of everyone!" he yelled.

"FINE!" I replied sharply.

Ever and May covered there eyes as I took off my close and ran around the park twice, came back and put my clothes on and hid under the picnic finally stopped laughing and it was my turn.

"Ever, truth or dare?" I asked.

"Truth." she replied.

"Do you still wet your bed?" I asked.

"Ewww! NO!" she all giggled."May, truth or dare?" she asked.

"Truth!" she giggled.

"Have you French kissed Darwin?" she asked."NOO! EWWW!" she cried.

Darwin covered his mouth is disgust.

We all laughed."You guys wanna go get an ice cream?" I asked.

"Totally awesome idea Gumball," Ever replied.

Darwin and May held hands as we walked there.

We sat at a table with four seats and finally we got to order.

"I'll have a strawberry milkshake please." Darwin smiled at May and she giggled.

"Chocolate for me please," Ever said sweetly."Vanilla for me," I said."Is that all?" the waiter asked."Yep," I replied.

He walked off and we all sat back for about 12 minutes until we got what we and Darwin shared that strawberry .

I even ate the cone since I was so hungry.

Ever thought it was cute that they were sharing it, I on the other hand thought it was disgusting.

Once we finished everything, I paid for the items and we began window shopping, after we got bored of that we decided to go swimming at May's house.

She was an impossible spoiled brat who still deeply cared for us.

We ran to our houses to get our bathing suits and once we were done we walked back over to her house."It's so hot outside! I'm going to melt!" Ever exclaimed before hopping into the big in-ground pool.

I jumped in doing a canon-ball and Ever took ran and dove in.

May simply used the ladder and we had a splash war.

Was I seeing an angel?

I watched Ever as she ran to the water slide and climbed to the top.

She slid down and the water flew from her fur.

I blushed and covered my mouth.

What's wrong with me?

May went down the slide and Darwin caught her.

Ever got on the high diving board and looked down fearlessly.

It was actually really high up, since May had private diving lessons and she had to practice.

"EVER! DON'T USE THAT! IT'S FOR MY PRACTICE!" May yelled, but Ever couldn't hear since she was so high up.

She jumped and screamed as she flew downwards and swam as fast as I could and she plunged into my arms.

We both blushed deep red and since she was so small, I put her back in the water.

I don't mean baby small, but petite and light weight.

She swam off, still picked up her towel and wrapped it around her self."I'm going home," she mumbled, looking back before walking to her house across from May's.

I sighed, and did the followed me home and I saw that Skyler and Anais were playing in the sprinklers in the front yard.

Mom was inside cooking and Dad was watching TV.

We went upstairs and I showered quickly.I sat on the other side of my room and I watched in horror.

Ever was having a fight with someone, I don't mean yelling fighting, but the person fighting her had a knife and she was fighting hard.

I ran outside.

"Gumball, What are you doing!" Anais asked, but I ignored her.

I flew into Ever's house and ran upstairs to her room.

My heart shattered into a million little pieces.

Her dad was trying to, RHAPE HER!

I covered my eyes in shock as they watered.

I threw up all over the place.

He began to pull off her pajama bottoms and I ran and jumped on his back.

"DUDE! STOP TRYING TO RHAPE HER! DADDY DOESN'T RHAPE BABYYY!" I yelled, ripping his fur out.

Ever quickly took action and kicked him in the stomach as hard as she could.

He fell to the ground and she quickly grabbed the knife, he grabbed her ankle and slammed her to the ground.

By her cry, I could tell she had broke something.

I picked her up and ran outside.

He chased us and I ran to the wrapped her arms around my neck and rested her face against my shoulder.

I placed my paw gently against the back of her head and entered the police I screamed loudly.A bunch of police officers grabbed her dad and he was taken away.

Then Ever went to the hospital.

Unfortunately, she had broke her leg and would have to stay in the hospital for a few days.

So many things were happening.

My life was spiraling out of control, but I swore to myself I would stay strong.

That night I sat propped against the wall, Darwin next to me."You know what we should do Gumball?" Darwin asked.

"What?" I questioned."Let's make a club." Darwin replied.

"Umm, why?" I asked.

"It'll be fun!" He replied.

"Darwin, we are officially nuts." I replied.

He laughed, "Let's make this club." he suggested."Fine, but only because you want to." I replied.


	4. Off the hook parties and Abductions

The Misfit Club

_(I do not own the Amazing World Of Gumball) _

_No, I didn't get any inspiration from anyone's stories before you ask. I get my inspiration from movies and books._

Chapter 4; Off the hook parties and Abductions

(This takes place 2 weeks later)

Gumball's POV ;3

It was nearing that time.

That beautiful time when your hand in hand with the person you love.

That person, was Ever.

So sweet and beautiful, but she did have an aggressive side to her.

Tonight was the night we were going to May's moms engagement party.

Dressing awesome, dancing, eating, and partying was kind of what we would be doing tonight.

I wore a simple pair of jeans, converse, and loose t-shirt.

Darwin wore his typical black shirt, jeans, and favorite green high tops.

Ever wore an off the shoulder sparkling top and short shorts with a white bow and converse.

May, fond of dresses wore a pink strapless dress that came to her knees and flats.

We walked to the place where it was being held, May's moms second mansion.

When we walked in it was one hell of a party.

Everyone was drinking and dancing.

Mom would have killed me if she knew this place had beer.

May dragged Darwin onto the dance floor.

Ever and I sat at a table, decorated with a vase of roses, tiny candles surrounding it, lace aligned around the wood.

Dang! That girl can dance!

Boom Boom Boom Boom by the Vengaboys (DO NOT OWN) was playing and she could dance fast and excellent.

Darwin didn't know how to cooperate.

She grabbed his hand and he had no other choice but to try to copy her fast he had gotten the hang of it, the party was in full dragged me onto the dance floor, neon lights flashed and the music was upbeat and loud.

She, to my unluckiness was a fast dancer now everyone was dancing the same moves, same pace, and in unison.

I laughed and grabbed both of Ever's hands and spun her around.

I blushed, her smile was so pretty.

"WOOO!" Darwin yelled, May sat on his shoulders and he crashed into a wall.

They both fell and laughed.I stared in confusion.

He immediately hopped back up, then I noticed that he and May had eaten all of the fudge squares and were extra hyper.

I thought anything that had to do with weddings was slow and romantic, this was the , it was romantic.

For me at least.

"BREAK IT DOWNNNN!" May cried.

As the song nearly ended, she pulled away from me and smiled.I blushed again and the song ended, the neon lights stop flashing and a slow song played.

She and I slow danced together.

Before we all knew it, we actually fell asleep on the floor.

The next morning…

I woke up and groaned, then I realized we had all fallen asleep on the dance floor.

Darwin was sitting up with his arms around May and May was sleeping on his lap, her arms around his neck and her head against his chest.

I had to say, there sleeping position was the weirdest.

Ever was sprawled out on an armchair.

I had been asleep on the arm chair next to her, my head falling off the side.

I knew mom was probably yelling and freaking out.

I gently shook Ever awake."Whuttt…." she mumbled."We kind of fell asleep at May's mom's engagement party." I said.

She bolted up and giggled at how Darwin and May were sleeping."How cute!" she smiled.

I shook Darwin awake and they both opened their eyes, they blushed at how they were sleeping and carefully pulled away from each other.

"Moms probably looking for us right now dude." I said.

"Probably." Darwin replied.

"We better go back before everyone raises hell," Ever said."Bye May!" Darwin kissed her cheek and waved as we walked away.

Once Darwin and I got home Mom joyfully wrapped her arms around us, lectured us, fed us, sent us to shower, then made us go to our room.

We both fell asleep and when we woke up the next morning mom was crying.

"Mom? Why are you crying?" I asked her.

She wiped her tears away, she didn't want her kids to see her cry.

"I can't find Anais anywhere, and I know she wouldn't run away or hide from me." she sobbed.

We hugged her."RICHARD! HURRY UP!" she yelled.

"I can't get my pants on honey!" he groaned and quickly fastened his belt."Me and your dad are going to look for her, you two stay here," Mom said before kissing our foreheads and leaving with dad.

"I can't believe this, do you think Anais got kidnapped?" Darwin asked.

"I don't know, we need to look for her to, she's our sister for god sake!" I squealed.

Darwin agreed and we put some clothes on, then ran outside.

"You look north, I'll look south, meet you back here at 1:00 PM." I said quickly, running.

I ran past Ever's house and blushed, Ever was in her light blue ruffle bikini, playing in her sprinklers with her little brother.

"Hey Gumball, what's up?" she giggled, slipping on a loose white cover up and flip flops as she walked over to me.

"We're looking for Anais, we couldn't find her this morning." I sighed, looking at the little brother let out a cry."I wanna help find her!" he yelled.

"Me to," Ever walked outside in a pink fluffy robe and bunny slippers then basically screamed, "WHATSA GOING ON! WHATS ALL THE GOSSIP IM MISSING?"

That probably woke up the whole neighborhood.

She skipped across the road, then saw Darwin walking and scrambled over to him quickly.

I smirked, those two were bound to get married and have a thousand babies.

We knocked on random peoples doors and asked if they had seen her, since everyone in this neighborhood knew each other.

I walked past an electronics store and a breaking news story was on.

That's when I realized, Mr. Small didn't die when Ever stabbed him, he was still alive.

Wore- he broke out of prison and kidnapped my little sister.

(Anais POV)

These people are monsters.

They had me pinned down, ready to rape me.

I began to cry but they covered my mouth."Smile, we're recording!" a tall man laughed.

My teacher was going to rape me.

That's when my Mom's side really kicked into gear.

I fought and fought but I couldn't they were bigger and stronger than me.

He started to pull my dress off.

"NO!" I tried to cry.

I managed to pull one of my legs away and kicked Mr. Small in the eye, "You little bitch!" he yelled.

I laughed to myself.

"You think that's funny you little prostitute?"

I burst out laughing, what a bunch of idiots.

I jerked my arms and legs out of their grips, punched and kicked each and every one and ran out the door, I could see mom and dad driving by.

I ran after the car, Mom stopped in the middle of the road and jumped out.

"Mom!" I cried, jumping into her arms.

I started crying from happiness, she kissed my cheek and held me as if I was a newborn.

She put me in the back seat and turned the car around.

( 9:00 PM )

Gumball's POV

We were still looking for Anais, then we came to a broken down looking hotel.

"This would be the perfect place for someone to be held captive!" I exclaimed, we were all together and looking now.I creaked open the door open and we all got pulled in.

They held us firmly.

"The purple one's hell of a sexy whore." one started crying, "Rot in hell." she growled.

They laughed, "What are you gonna do!" they started laughing."I do martial arts training bitch!" she yelled, jumping In the air and kicking him in the face.

We all beat the crap out of them and ran outside.

"I think Mom and Dad got Anais, RUN!" I yelled as they chased after us, I grabbed Evers hand and May sat on Darwin's shoulder.

We ran up a hill and noticed it was a dead end, below was a big, deep section of water, all surrounded by sides of the mountains so it couldn't possibly flow.

They caught up to us and we screamed as we jumped in.

"We'll come back and get you little whores!" they were really far down.

"Crap." I grumbled.

May burst out crying dramatically."Okay, everyone calm down." I began.

(:O cliff hanger! I hope you guys enjoyed it, chapters will be up more slowly since school is starting back, but enjoy! Sorry if some words are missing or it makes no sense, but you'll figure it out eventually. Byee!)


	5. Memories and Blossoming love

The Misfit Club

_(I do not own the Amazing World Of Gumball) _

_I'm really getting sick of my words getting deleted. Seriously. Does anyone know what's causing this to happen? Because I know I type them correctly. _

Chapter 4; Memories and Blossoming love.

"What do we do?" May asked in a teary tone.

"I-I don't know…" I whispered.

May wrapped her arms around Darwin's neck and pressed her head against his shoulder.

Ever's fur was soaking wet, her tiny paws kicking with force.

We sat there for hours, our legs starting to wear out.

I let out a scream of sat on a large rock formed to the side of the dirt-wall.

I thought about my past.

When I was just 2 years old, I remembered the glisten in my eyes when mom would make a smiley face on my ham sandwich with the mustard.

And when it was Christmas time and dad would lift me on his shoulders so I could see the parade on the street.

There was no food down here.

No comfort.

(Ever's POV)

I remember when I was 3 years old, the tear rolled down my mother's eyelash as she held me close and kissed my face.

Her dark purple fur flew back with the wind, and it blew some of the leaves off the oak handed me over to my abusive father, crying blood escaped her veins, and her cries of pain getting removed the large blade from her chest and she stopped breathing, she fell lifelessly with a thud.

I started to whine, but he covered my mouth and escaped through the darkness and the fog.

My mother loved me, she wanted to raise me, give me the necessities I needed to live in this big, big world.

But she couldn't, my dad just used her for her she got beat while she was pregnant with me, so she kept me a would hide me in strange places and tell me to shush and sleep.

I would obey, and in the morning I would hear the door slam and she would pull me out from wherever she put me that night.

But one day, our luck came home early, only to see my mother singing me a sweet calming lullaby, outside in the cool fall was hard to say goodbye to the person who when she first gave birth to me, swore on her life to protect me.

And if she hadn't handed me over, he would have taken me by force and probably killed me.

I wish instead of her, I could feel the stinging slaps and brutal punches, and the sharp object piercing my mother was kind, beautiful, and so innocent.

Oh, I wish I could have traded places with some things just don't work that way.

(May's POV)

I remember when I was 7 years old, my dad would scream at my mom and she would scream back.

I would hide in the closet and cry in horror when I heard things breaking.

I would slowly shut my eyes and tears would roll down my face.

The cussing, the shattering, and the sobbing afterwards.

I heard the door slam loudly and mom scream and cry.

I exited the closet and quietly pulled it shut when I got out.

I crept over to my mother who had buried her silver face into her hands.

"Mommy…" I whispered.

She looked up with a tear-stained face and lifted me in her arms.

I wrapped my arms around her and she would kiss my forehead.

I knew she was thankful she still had me.

(Darwin's POV)

I remember being locked in the same place for what seemed like years.

I was taken from my biological parents and I would never, ever, forgive the person who did oh god, I was so thankful I got a family like the Watterson's.

They may not be my biological family, but they took me in as one of their own, and cradled me in their family love.

And if I hadn't met them, I never would have met May.

I was thankful for everything.

(Gumball's POV)

That night May just sat on Darwin's lap and cried.

Ever stared blankly at the water, the stars shimmering against it.

I carefully slid my arm over Ever's shoulder and she leaned her head on my shoulder.

I blushed, then she looked at me with watery eyes.

Carefully, I moved a piece of fur from near her eye.

"I don't know anymore…" she whispered.

Darwin and May had fallen asleep.

"What?" I asked quietly, running my fingers through her fur, she laid on her back on the large rock and laid her head on my lap and looked up at me.

"Why my dad did what he did… I kept asking him what he would achieve from having sex with me, but I guess it just gave him a feeling of dominance over me." she whispered.

I leaned down and kissed her for eleven seconds then pulled away.

She smiled and fell asleep.

I looked down at her, she looked so beautiful.

The fur falling over her sparkling baby blue eyes and her long eyelashes resting peacefully on one and other.

I leaned back and fell asleep.

Back at the house… (NO POV)

Nicole screamed, "I just found a child, now the other 2 are missing!" she yelled into the phone.

"Now honey, calm dow-" Richard began."HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO CALM DOWN WHEN 2 OF MY KIDS ARE MISSINGGG?" she screamed, she dropped the phone and sat next to him, burying her face in her palms in frustration.

(:O I hope to god this hasn't deleted any words, but I think it did. Oh well, you probably know what they are anyways, tell me what you think! ^-^ Have fun at school!)


	6. Escape and Grand Dances

The Misfit Club

_(I do not own the Amazing World Of Gumball) _

Chapter 6; Escape and Grand Dances

(Gumball's POV)

"Okay, I have an idea, we're going to stand on to of each other on the rock and I'll pull you guys out." I suggested.

"Okay ready!" Darwin exclaimed, May stood on his hands, then Ever, Then me.

I grabbed the edge and pulled myself over, then I grabbed Ever and pulled her up, then May."How am I supposed to get out?" Darwin cried.

"Okay, monkey chain time." I said, Ever hoisted May down and he grabbed her hands and I yanked with force and we were all out.

"Thank god, I can't believe we didn't think of that." Ever giggled.

It was an hour long walk until Darwin and I showed up at our house.

We got squeezed to death, and as usual, food, shower, bed.

We woke up the next morning and I got a text message from Ever.

She asked if we were going street-strolling today.

I texted her back and said I'd be there in 25 minutes.

I woke Darwin up and we both got ready, we all showed up at her house.

We wore the usual.

We headed out and the girls begged us to let them look at some dresses."Pleaseee!""Ugh, fine."

We walked into the store and sat near the dressing rooms."What's with girls?" I asked Darwin.

He shook his head and picked up a random magazine.

I blushed when Ever came out wearing a really big pink sparkly dress with little white bows around it with no sleeves, but white gloves and a tiara.

"I can't believe you talked me into this." she said to May.

"Why, you look beautiful! I am buying that for you!" May shot back, pulling her in front of a standing mirror attached to the defined her petite shape.

She looked like something you'd only see in a book, or a dream.

"You are not spending 800.00$ on me." she stated quickly.

"Please, I have 2,000 in my purse right now!" she giggled.

Ever sighed, she knew May would win this battle."Fine." she groaned."Yay!" May stripped the racks of their dresses.

She squealed when she found the one she wanted.

It was a light, light blue dress with long lace gloves that came up to her shoulders, and the dress had a shimmering diamond on the front and lace at the bottom.

Darwin covered his mouth and turned bright red.

After they bought their dresses, we got lucky and saw a poster for a dance being held at the town plaza at 8:00 till 1:00.

We spent the rest of the day window shopping and making jokes.

When it turned 6:00 we decided to get ready.

Before we went our separate ways I suggested, "Why don't we take Anais and Skyler? We'll take Skyler and get him ready and you take Anais,"

They agreed and we traded sibling for 2 hours.

Darwin and I fixed his hair, and I let him borrow the tuxedo I had from when I was little.

At the girls house, Ever put a cream colored dress on Anais, up to her knees with flats and a bow in her hair and around the waist of her dress.

Once we got ourselves ready we met each other.

Me, Darwin and Skyler sat on the edge of the fountain and the girls strutted over to us.

Gently in unison we pushed Skyler and Anais in front of each other.

He held out his hand and she blushed, but took it.

He led her out and danced with her."Awww!" May squealed dramatically.

Darwin took her hand and Ever sat next to me.

She looked up at the sparkling stars like little people in the sky."It's a beautiful night, isn't it?" she asked, her eyes glowing, the moons reflection in them."Yeah," I replied, letting out a small laugh.

It was fun to watch Anais and Skyler, their tiny hands around each other.

Enchanted- Taylor Swift played (DO NOT OWN)

Ever took my paw in hers and as usual, I turned bright red.

I stood up, her dress beautifully flowing behind her as we walked.

We went to that fence next to the karaoke club.

The waves were dark blue, crashing gently against the shore.

"Woah," she giggled.

We met eyes, and she smiled halfway, her eyelids half low in a romantic fashion.

We could faintly hear the music playing back at the plaza and slowly she put her paw on my face, leading my face towards I shut my eyes and we kissed.

This was a long one, when she released, we both had the same expression - our eyelids in a romantic fashion, blushing, and halfway smiles.

I crawled over the fence and helped her over, we carefully went down a little hill and over to the ocean.

She held her dress up with one hand and I held the other and we ran while the water crashed against our feet.

The sand was moonlight and warm.

I took her other hand and we spun around on the laughed in unison.

The heard screaming and noticed May had tumbled over the hit her head against a rock and fell literally jumped off the fence, landing on his feet.

He kneeled next to her and breathed fast and heavily.

Her head was bleeding."WHAT DO WE DO?" he cried.

I took the black part of my coat that went to my tuxedo off and handed it to Darwin, he wiped the blood off and placed her lifeless looking body in his arms, her head and arms flopped back as he lifted her and Ever ran after him as he cried and ran at the same time.

We jumped over the fence and he made his way to the opened the doors and they took one of his most prized posessions away from him.

Out of frustration, he slammed his fist on the wall, leaving a left the hospital, leaving us in the dimmed lighted lobby.

Ever's mascara was running and her fur was messed up, her dress had sand and grass stains.

"That's it." I said angrily.

(:O! missing words, I know. But next chappie will be up asap.)


	7. Kisses and Hugs and Gumball on Drugs

The Misfit Club

_(I do not own the Amazing World Of Gumball) _

Chapter 7; Kisses and Hugs and Gumball on Drugs

(Ever's POV)

Gumball sighed, "I'm done with this drama." he whispered.

He placed a hand on my cheek and pecked me on the lips gently, then began walking."W-why? NO!" I cried, I yanked the back of his shirt.

He removed my paw and was faster then I was, I sighed and my back slid down a wall and I panted.

I just wanted to scream a cuss word.

I actually caught up with him halfway to his house.

I turned him around to face me."Gumball, no one wants you to go, I know your tired of the drama, and I am to!" I exclaimed, grasping his paws in mine.

A tear rolled down his face."You and me both know it's what's best. I need to go live with my aunt in New York, thanks for everything." he eyes filled with tears."You are the best thing about this place!" we exclaimed in unison.

He began to walk off."I'm so much in lo-" I didn't get to finish, he ran off, tears escaping his eyes.

Tears escaped my eyes, my heart had been shattered into tiny pieces.

"Please, let me explain why I want you to stay!" I turned around, "It's not up to me." he whispered."I need you to stay!" I yelled.

"I just can't," he replied, then he ran to his house.I sat on the road and cried.

(Gumball's POV)

I sighed as my mom phoned my aunt.

In 10 minutes, my grandma showed up to drive me to the airport.

I entered the car with my bags and another tear rolled down my cheek, it was a jeep, the roof off.

(Ever's POV)I didn't have much time, Darwin led me to May's families farm and quickly untied the horse, he helped me on and I thanked him."I'll get him! I PROMISE!" I cried as I smacked the horse with my palm.

It ran off and I came to the bridge, his grandma was an incredibly slow driver."GUMBALL!" I cried.(Gumball's POV)

My girlfriend stalked me!

"Get off the road before you get killed, the club was just a bad idea and it ruined everything for everyone!" I yelled.

"No!" she cried, then she stood up on the horses back.

"No one here loves me!" he cried."GUMBALL! Your family loves you, your friends love you, I LOVE YOU!" she cried, then her foot slipped and she flew off the bridge, her eyes small with terror.

I jumped from the car, onto the horses back, and off the bridge."EVER!" I screamed, reaching my paw grabbed it and I pulled her close.

I hugged her, then we fell into the water below.

A few minutes later, I carried her in my arms onto the shore.

She coughed up some water.

I placed my paw under her head and jerked her lips to meet mine.

I released 2 minutes later and just held her head to my shoulder.

She was silent until we came to see Darwin, a tear stained face.

"D-Darwin?" I asked, climbing over the fence next to the karaoke club.

"She didn't make it," he cried, wiping his tears away.

Ever was asleep from exhaustion and weakness.

"I-I'm so sorry.." I whispered.

Ever opened her eyes a little bit and coughed up more water."What?" she asked quietly."May, she…" I didn't want to continue, I would be scared she'd cry."died." I finished, knowing she'd rather have it told to her then it being a secret.

Tears rolled down her face and she left from my arms.

She screamed, then started running to the she was halfway to the hospital room, nurses held her back, she screamed and fought.

She elbowed them and opened the door cried seeing her pale and lifeless body.

"Damnit… damnit all…" she whispered. Darwin refused to look.

May very slowly opened her eyes.

(May's POV)

I squinted my eyes by the bright light.

I looked around and noticed I was in a hospital.

Also, I was in to much pain to describe.I saw my best friend right next to me and she cried with joy.

I coughed up some blood, then looked for Darwin. I sighed, Ever hugged me, then Gumball turned around and his frown turned into a huge smile.

"Darwin! LOOK!" he cried, Darwin peeked inside, and his eyes glowed.

He ran to me and wrapped his arms around me, he kissed me on the cheek and tears rolled down his face, I wrapped my arms back around his shoulders.

"I'm so happy your okay, I don't know what I would have done.." he began.

"You must have passed out," Darwin thought."Everyone thought I was dead?" I asked with a bewildered look."Yes," Darwin laughed through his tears.

"Let's get you out of here before they start getting weird doctor things around you!" Darwin laughed, then carefully removed me from the bed.

He sat me back on my feet and quietly we left unnoticed.

I sat on Darwin's shoulders.(Darwin's POV)

I had hell of a girlfriend, she could survive anything.

Or as she says, "She's not many girls are as strong and stable as her." (LOONEY TUNES SHOW! XD)

Fireworks shot up in the air, she bent her head down to meet mine and kissed me upside down.

Gumball lifted Anais up so she could see, Ever did the same with skyler and the two 4 year olds joined hands.

Then they put them kissed Ever and she blushed.

I thought about how magical this whole year was.

So many things we've been through were like an unseperable family.

Gumball carried his new girlfriend in his arms and I carried my sweet, perfect one on my shoulders.

She bobbed her head aroud sillily to the music playing I laughed.

This truly was a happy ending.

Graduation…

We all jumped in the air and grabbed hands in unison.

"Wooo!" Gumball cried.

We all did our handshake and sprayed silly string on each off our future goes!


End file.
